what_if_doctor_who_wasnt_axedfandomcom-20200214-history
First Doctor
Holding himself in high regard, the First Doctor was prone to criticising those who he felt were naive or primitive compared to his intellect. However, after he began taking on companions, he developed a compassion, warmth, and wit that made up for his egocentric nature, serving to act as a mentor and guardian figure in his final years. Originally a very difficult and curmudgeonly person, the First Doctor matured from an apparent selfishness and became more inviting. His happier, kinder characteristics were fostered when he began to acquire an entourage of companions to accompany him throughout the wonders of the fourth dimension and learned to be a caregiver with a sense of justice in a universe afflicted by evils. Beginning after he fled his home world of Gallifrey, his travels through time and space were mostly random owing to faulty components in his TARDIS. Initially, he travelled only with his granddaughter Susan Foreman. They settled for a time on Earth in 1963, where Susan was a student at Coal Hill School. He was forced to abruptly depart from Earth with Susan's teachers, Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright, kidnapping them from their own time after they went to investigate their unusual pupil. After much travel with Ian and Barbara, he bade Susan farewell to allow her to live a happier life with a man with whom she had fallen in love. Following Susan's departure, the Doctor travelled for a short time with Ian and Barbara, before landing upon the planet Dido, where he invited a new travelling companion to join him, Vicki. She reminded him of Susan, and the Doctor saw her as a surrogate to fill her spot in his travels with Ian and Barbara. Later, during a confrontation with the Daleks, the Doctor used one of their time machines to return Ian and Barbara to their proper time - something he had been unable to manage with his TARDIS. Soon after the departure of Ian and Barbara, the Doctor and Vicki had gained a new companion in Steven Taylor, with whom the Doctor had a relatively uneasy relationship. Vicki eventually left the Doctor's company as well, also after falling in love with a man she met in Ancient Troy. After a lengthy fight with the Daleks, Steven soon became bitter towards the Doctor, blaming him for the deaths of their travelling companions Katarina and Sara Kingdom, but eventually forgave him. They were then joined by Dodo Chaplet. Ultimately, Steven decided to stay to help a civilisation they had encountered, while Dodo was later injured in an adventure and decided to remain home in her own time, while the Doctor found himself joined by Ben Jackson and Polly Wright, to whom he was much more kind; he hoped to prevent them from leaving as Steven had. The First Doctor met his end after his battle with the Cybermen in Antarctica caused a loss of strength to maintain his ancient body due to Mondas draining a large portion of his life force. Biogrpahy Life on Gallifrey Youth and Upbringing The Doctor was born on Gallifrey, home planet of the Time Lords, (DW: The War Games, The Time Warrior; MOV: Doctor Who: Genesis) "the oldest and most mighty race in the universe", (DW: The Name's Shakespeare, William Shakespeare) under a name that he concealed in despair. (DW: The Shakespeare Code) He was born under the sign of Crossed Computers, the symbol of the maternity service. (DW: The Creature from the Pit) Personality To be added. Physical Appearance To be added. Other Information To be added. Behind the Scenes To be added. List of Appearances Doctor Who Season 1 * An Unearthly Child * The Daleks * The Edge of Destruction * Marco Polo * The Keys of Marinus * The Aztecs * The Sensorites * The Reign of Terror Season 2 * Planet of Giants * The Dalek Invasion of Earth * The Rescue * The Romans * The Web Planet * The Crusade * The Space Museum * The Chase * The Time Meddler Season 3 * Galaxy 4 * The Myth Makers * The Daleks' Master Plan * The Massacre * The Ark * The Celestial Toymaker * The Gunfighters * The Savages * The War Machines Season 4 * The Smugglers * The Tenth Planet * The Power of the Daleks Season 10 * The Three Doctors 20th anniversary special * The Five Doctors Movies * Doctor Who: Genesis Category:Characters Category:Incarnations of The Doctor Category:Time Lords